


One Hit Wonder

by USSAnke



Category: JAG (TV 1995)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USSAnke/pseuds/USSAnke
Summary: Paris. An international conference. An unexpected encounter.
Relationships: Sarah MacKenzie/Harmon Rabb Jr.
Kudos: 3





	One Hit Wonder

"Would you care telling me what this was all about?"

Mac stood up in front of two men, whose navy uniforms looked pretty messed up.

"He started it, Mac!"

"He's an idiot, Sarah!"

Two sets of eyes glared at each other angrily.

Mac sighed. When the admiral had sent her, Harm, and Bud to Paris for the International Conference on Naval Law, she had anticipated all sorts of things, but certainly not this mess. At first, she run into Mic – it had been an uncomfortably polite and stiff encounter. Since the cancelled wedding, Mic and she had hardly had any contact. Therefore, she had been even more surprised to meet him here at the conference. Apparently, he had not only returned to active service with the Australian Navy but held now the rank of commander. Mac was pleased that, at least in this regard, he seemed to be doing all right. Still, she just wasn't too found remembering this not so glorious episode of her life. Mic was a good man. He had not deserved to be the consolation prize for her.

To make the whole situation even worse, Harm and Mic obviously met too - and their reunion had neither been stiff nor polite obviously.

Mac crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You are both naval officers – senior officers – and lawyers. I don't even want to know what the admiral and your CO, Mic, are going to say about you fist fighting again. You are lucky that Bud was able to separate you before any security was alerted. What is wrong with you?"

As a matter of fact, she had a pretty good idea on what was wrong. Ever since Mic's first day at JAG, Harm set up an ongoing cockfight that Mic was only too happy to get into. She had the notion that Bud Roberts had been right when he suspected her being the centre of the rivalry between the two men.

"Rabb deserved no better," Mic spurted out an answer. " All the time he was dancing around you like a lovesick basset, marking his territory. Everyone saw that. Finally, I had to realize that you feel more for him than you would ever do for me. That's why I left. Because I didn't want to stand in the way of your happiness, Sarah." Now his voice had become as soft and tender as it used to be. Mac winced. "And what do I have to see? After all these years, Mr. Super-pilot here is still stalling," Mic continued angrily.

"And that's why you hit him?" Asked Mac, not knowing whether to be touched or outraged.

"He deserved it!" Mic stuck his chin out.

"You arrogant bastard!" Harm went up angrily.

"Oh, come on, mate, I dare you. Tell her you don't luv her!" Mic said angrily. "Tell her that there is no hope. Give her the chance to really give herself to the next man in her life. "

"I ..." Harm was suddenly at a loss for words.

"Go ahead, tell her and I'll take the heat in front of our COs," Mic kept provoking Harm. "Look at her and tell her how you really feel."

"Mac ..."

Mac sensed Harm's gaze upon herself. In his eyes lay so much of what she had seen in their relationship over and over again and seemed to disappear each time she reached for it. She lost herself in Harms gaze and saw hope, tenderness and ... love.

Determined, she took a step forward, took his face in both hands, pulled him towards her and kissed him. For a moment, Harm seemed to stiffen in shock, then he kissed back. Deeply and passionately. Like on the admiral's porch and much, much better. Mac felt years of misunderstanding and missed opportunities just slipping away. Finally, they broke apart.

"Mic was right," Harm murmured in shame.

"About what?"

"About everything. I was an idiot. Of course, I love you. I've been in love with you for years ... "

Mac smiled, "Me too."

This time Harm initiated the kiss. And this was the best kiss of all because it held the promise of their future.

..

On the other side of the door, two pairs of eyes watched the now completely self-forgotten couple.

Mic Brumby slapped Bud Roberts on the shoulder. "Well, didn't I tell you, mate? An emotional moron like Rabb understands only one language." Mic clapped his fist onto his palm. "That was fun," he exclaimed jovially. Then he put an arm around Bud's shoulders. "Come on now and let me introduce you to Ms. Brumby."


End file.
